


A Virtual Getaway

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Virtual Reality, this is just some sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Miu Iruma finishes fixing up the computer on the fourth floor of the school! However, instead of hatching a murder plot, she’s made a little dating paradise! Kokichi decides to take Shuichi with him when he enters! How will the date go?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	A Virtual Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> So this piece was the result of me and Lamekit chatting after I posted one of my pieces for Oumasai week! I asked if I could take their ideas and write something and this fic was born! Thank you Lamekit for being my beta reader too!
> 
> Also sorry this is late, I was playing Among Us for a friends birthday and lost track of time, and then my computer didn't want to work.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff! Only chapter 1 happened in this story, they managed to prevent the other chapters from happening

Everyone was murmuring as they entered the fourth floor computer room. They had been summoned just after breakfast by their fellow classmate Miu Iruma to be shown something about leaving the confining place that was the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. Shuichi Saihara was especially interested in this prospect. Any means of escape would be good. They all wanted to escape the killing game Monokuma had trapped them in after all.

Maki spoke up first, “So what’s this ‘way’ of getting out of here?”

“Is there really a way?” Kiibo added.

Miu scoffed as she put her hands on her hips, “Duh-doy! Of course there is! Geniuses like me never make mistakes! I have created another world! A world with no killing games and no Monokuma! You all better bow to me to find out what!”

“Shouldn’t you be bowing to us? You want us to listen, right? Then get down on your knees and beg like a dog!”

Shuichi turned to Kokichi Ouma and sighed a little, _‘Still treating Iruma-san like that I see.’_

Miu sweated, “What? Why?”

Kokichi just stuck out an accusing finger, “Everyone’s wasting their precious time on a worthless piece of trash like you, so you better bow down and beg! Come on, hurry it up!”

Miu cowered more, “What, w-why? I stayed up all night getting this ready for everyone...”

Before Kokichi could continue Shuichi spoke up, “Come on Ouma-kun, she could have woken us up, at least she waited till after breakfast, let it be.”

Kokichi just huffed, “Fine, spoil sport. I was just lying anyway. Carry on you sow.”

Miu moaned a little at the degradation but continued, “You see, this other world is the computer. There’s this device connected to the computer that you put on your head. It uploads your consciousness so you can go to a world created by the computer program. “

Maki cut across, “You mean this is virtual reality, right?”

Miu nodded, “More like a virtual world. Your consciousness will be able to move around as if you’re in the real world. It’s not much but consider it a way to break from the killing game.”

The girl started to laugh once more, “Kyahahaha! Feat your virgin eyes on my fucktastic program! Now you guys can get some without having to worry about some lameass killing game!”

Kokichi raised a brow, “Are we sure this isn’t a trap for a killing? Nishishi, I mean you made this right, surely you want to use it to bump one of us off?”

Miu just stuck out an accusing finger herself this time, “Cut the crap Cockichi! I made this a little place to actually have a break from the game. See for yourselves!”

Miu showed them to a little panel that hadn’t been there when they first found this room, “See, I even made a panel so you can programme what you want in. I made a few standard spots to choose, cityscape, mountains, lake front, ocean, forest and countryside. I also added a weather feature! You can choose from sunny, cloudy, rainy and snowy. I mean we all miss different weather right?”

Shuichi had to admit he did miss the varied weather that he had experienced before he got into this prison. Every day it was the same. Nothing ever changed

Miu continued, “I made each of you an avatar, so while your real body is slumped asleep here you can move around freely! It’s probably an improvement on how you guys normally look anyway!”

Tsumugi sweated, “But doesn’t that mean our bodies will be unprotected and can be killed?”

Miu shrugged her shoulder, “Probably, but we won’t kill anymore since now we can escape! Anyway, nothing in the program can hurt you. I got rid of all the junk Monokuma put in and it’s safe. To enter just put the information then hit confirm, go to a seat and put the helmet on and add the cables to the correct ports on the back of it. Red is for consciousness and blue is for memory. Red for right, blue for left. Then just press the button near your temple and boom! You’re in.... and that is what she said. If you really wanted to get out in each location I made a room with a phone in it, just say your name into that phone and you log out!”

Kirumi looked at the visor in curiosity, “So in a sense it’s a device that we can cater however we want? What’s best to serve out needs?”

Miu nodded, “You got that right! A little paradise!”

Shuichi wondered to himself, _‘Is this really safe though? We’ve already lost Akamatsu-san and Amami-kun. Is it really a safe way to escape our prison?’_

The detective then just had a tiny moment of silence. Even now he was working hard to carry on Kaede Akamatsu’s wish. She had wanted to end this game more than anyone, and in the end it had cost her her life. He vowed to make sure no more killings took place, and by some miracle they hadn't. It had taken a lot of work but they had managed it. Still, it didn’t ease the tension that still hung in the air. One killing had already happened, they had no idea if or when the next would.

Kokichi then just folded his arms and looked mad as he glared at the inventor, “This is boring. No way is that going to stop this nightmare. You wasted my precious time!”

The leader just stormed out as Tenko just rolled her eyes, “Degenerate males. Always so ungrateful!”

Himiko looked at the machine again, “Is it really safe to try?”

Gonta just scratched his head, “Ava-tar? Ver-chew-ul world? Gonta no understand.”

Miu just looked defeated, “I-... I spent all night on this and he... My work.”

Maki just started to walk away, not saying a world. Before she could go though, Kaito just ran after her, “Maki-roll! Wait up!”

Shuichi just watched as everyone started to leave, leaving Miu to just stand there and look at the floor. Shuichi knew she’d bounce back, but it still looked like it had hurt to have her hard work rejected, _‘I feel bad for her, but I can understand everyone’s stress. I’m sure it will be used at some point.’_

Shuichi sighed as he headed back to his room.

* * *

“Hey Shumai! Hang out with me later!”

Shuichi looked up from his book he was reading in the library to see Kokichi’s grinning face.

The detective tilted his head, “Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi smiled as he bounced up and down, “Come on! I have an idea for later! Meet me this evening! Seven should be good! I want to have fun in the rain! Please come into the simulation with me! Please!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle a little as he put his book down, “Calm down first okay. What are you talking about?”

Kokichi pouted, “I’m talking about the bitchlet’s computer thing on the creepy floor! I wanna go and I want you to come with me!”

Shuichi tilted his head, “Are you sure?”

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah! It will be fun! Please!”

Shuichi was confused as Kokichi was the one who found it the most stupid in the first place, _‘What is he planning? Is he going to just arrange this and make me into a fool by not showing up? This doesn’t seem like a lie though. I’ll trust him for now, if he doesn’t show at least it’s just a small prank. It’s not like I have any plans anyway.’_

The bluenette sighed and nodded, “Okay, I’ll meet you later.”

Kokichi smiled brightly, hands in small fists, “Great! I can’t wait!”

He turned to the door and skipped, turning to give Shuichi a wink, “I’ll see you then! I’m excited, my first date with Shumai!”

Before Shuichi could question Kokichi’s motives, the leader was gone. He was just left there in the dusty library, slight pink on his cheeks, _‘Wait? Is this a date? I’ve asked him to hang out before, but this time it’s the evening and we’re going to be alone in the simulation together. I mean, Iruma-san did imply it could be a date spot but...’_

The pink on his cheeks started to turn into a deep shade of red as his brain started to overthink the whole situation.

* * *

Kokichi did show up in the end. In fact, he was there before Shuichi even. He was actually very excited to hang out with Shuichi as he programmed his options, _‘Countryside, raining. He accepted the date! I bet he thinks I’m going to stand him up but I’m honest about this! Even leaders like me need a break! Besides, if Monokuma put a clue in here I need to confirm it for myself! Saihara-chan is the only person I even trust remotely to find it with me.’_

Kokichi sipped his Panta as he waited for the emo looking male to show up. He checked his monopad and saw it was now seven, _‘Normally Saihara-chan is on time. If he’s late I’m going to be super mad!’_

Kokichi was standing around for another five minutes before the door opened. Shuichi stepped in, “Sorry I’m late, I just had to sort something out.”

Kokichi was about to tell him off but saw two other figures enter. His face turned into a sneer as he pointed at the uninvited guests, “What are they doing here?!”

“Fuck you too, Ouma.” Kaito called out, scratching the pack of his head.

Kokichi just grinned, “No thanks, I’m not into macho guys. Save the sweet nothings for the killer next to you.”

Maki just glared, still mad Kokichi had seen through the lie of her cover story and revealed her true talent, “Do you want to die?”

Kokichi just smiled, “Wow, ever the cheerful one aren’t we Maki-roll.”

Before an argument started Shuichi cut across, “Everyone, please relax.”

Kokichi just started crying, “WAAAHHHHH! SHUMAI DOESN’T TRUST ME TO BE ALONE WITH!”

He continued this until he felt hands on his shoulders. He still sniffled as he looked into Shuichi’s eyes. That calming greyish gold looked at him and he couldn't help but stare. The colour was just hypnotic to him. 

The detective took a small breath in and out as he explained, eyelashes fluttering and a small bit of colour on his cheeks, “Ouma-kun, they aren’t joining us. I just thought about what Iruma-san said. When we go in our bodies will be defenceless so I thought having two guards to protect us would be a good idea.”

Kaito nodded, still looking annoyed as he rubbed his ears after the crying, “You just have to guard me and Maki-roll when we have a turn later.”

Maki blinked, “I never agreed to that.”

Kaito just grinned, “It will be a bonding exercise!”

Kokichi’s tear dried up, “Finally making a move are we? Nishishi! Okay, I knew you were going to do something like that anyway Saihara-chan! Ever the protector I see! You always look out for us!”

Kokichi just double checked his options before dragging Shuichi to the nearby seats, sitting next to him with a smile, “Now then, remember what the cum dumpster said, red is right and blue is left! Don’t want our avatars glitching on us after all!”

Shuichi nodded as he got his visor sorted, “Okay, here we go.”

Kaito gave them both a thumbs up, “Have fun bro!”

Shuichi flushed a little more but calmed down as he put the visor on and pressed the button. Kokichi smiled faintly at the display before doing the same.

The second he pressed the button a bunch of numbers and letters went across his vision before a flash followed by the school emblem appearing.

_Welcome to the Neo World Program...._

* * *

Shuichi suddenly felt himself shift before a light appeared once more. When he opened his eyes again he was standing in a little house of some kind. He could also hear rain hitting the roof of the building. He looked down at his body and saw that he now had little hands? Or maybe they were normal and the proportions of the rest of his body were off. He didn’t know what to make of it, _‘So this is the virtual world? The graphics are kind of low.’_

There was then a flash of light next to him. The detective jumped but soon saw Kokichi standing there, but he looked different. He had no mouth to speak of or a proper nose. He looked like a little lump of mochi with his little cheeks and Shuichi couldn’t help but blush, _‘He looks really cute like this.... Wait, what?’_

Kokichi then smiled, a little music note appearing as he closed his eyes, “Awww! You look so cute Shumai! You even have your little emo lashes still!”

Shuichi blushed more causing Kokichi to hop a little, “Wow! Your avatar is totally red! Are you falling for me?”

The boy walked up and booped him, “But now's not the time, we gotta locate the log out phone first.”

Shuichi finally got his emotions under control and nodded, “You’re right. Best locate that first.”

The two boys turned and soon found the phone on a little table. Another music note appeared near Kokichi, “Ah! There it is! The bitchlet did say it would be in a building. Oh, it’s raining?! I didn’t program that!”

Shuichi looked down and saw the little wellies on Kokichi and shook his head, “I think that’s a lie, we’re both wearing wellie boots. That and you did say you wanted fun in the rain when you invited me.”

Kokichi turned and once again looked happy, “Correct Mr Detective! I did plan for rain! You got me!”

The boy then admired his boots, “These are so cute! I look even more adorable than normal! Okay, let’s head out!”

The boy scampered towards the door, his feet moving in a little waddle. Shuichi couldn’t help but smile himself, producing a little music note of his own. He was surprised by that, causing his eyes to go wide, “Eh?!”

Kokichi just giggled, “Nishishi, spooked by your own happy animation? Well you are an emo after all! A little exclamation mark was on top of your head! It was just precious!”

He then quickly picked an object up that was almost as tall as him before turning and holding it out to Shuichi, “Here, take this!”

Shuichi looked to see he was being offered a black and white umbrella. He knew it was probably a Monokuma themed one just at a glance but then again, Miu had mentioned about removing dangerous objects. Monokuma was the most likely candidate for making this world in the first place. Putting it out of his mind though he took the umbrella, “What about you?”

Kokichi just giggled, “Silly Shumai, I want you to keep me dry as I splash about. A leader never holds his own umbrella.”

Shuichi was confused then, “Eh?”

Kokichi giggled, “Awww! When you’re worried little sweat drops come off you! You’re getting cuter by the second. It’s not that hard a job, just keep little old me dry. Succeed and I’ll reward you, or maybe I’m lying?”

Shuichi just sighed, seeing blue lines come into his vision giving away he was a little depressed, “Okay, I will.”

Kokichi produced another music note, “That’s the spirit! Come on!”

The leader opened the little door and smiled when he saw the countryside. He seemed to hop a little as Shuichi opened the umbrella. Shuichi looked out and couldn’t help gasping. While the graphics weren’t the best they really were in the countryside. There were little puddles from the rain and lots of grass and a few fields.

Shuichi saw the little exclamation mark appear above Kokichi before he bounced again, “Wow! Come on! Let’s go!”

Shuichi gasped as Kokichi started to waddle run away, so he quickly followed with the umbrella. Kokichi went to the first puddle and started to kick and splash, giggling at his little wellies as the water splashed. He laughed, “Wow! This is so much fun! I can finally turn my brain off for a bit!”

Shuichi smiled softly, or he felt like he was. He could hear the drops hitting the umbrella as they fell. He could also smell the damp the rain was making. He never realised how much he missed this smell now he hadn’t experienced it in so long.

Kokichi quickly turned and blinked a little, “.... Saihara-chan, are you having fun?”

Shuichi was confused by the question, very sure there was a question mark above his head before thinking, putting one of his hands to his face, “Well, this isn’t what I would typically do, but I am actually having fun.”

Kokichi blinked again before his eyes seemed to scowl as his face went red in anger, a red tick mark appeared and a few glowing red thunder bolts appeared above his head, “‘Actually’! What’s that supposed to mean? Did you not expect to have fun with me!?”

Shuichi jumped before he panicked, whole face going blue and sweat drops jumping off. His eyes also looked worried, “That’s not what I meant! I mean I usually hate the rain.”

Shuichi did his best to look up, lifting the umbrella a little, “I didn’t realise how much I missed it. You don’t realise how much you need something until it’s gone.”

Shuichi held his little avatar hand out from under the umbrella and soon felt the cold drops, “... It’s like its real rain. If it wasn’t for how we look I’d assume it was real..”

He shut his eyes happily, another music note appearing to show his mood, “I missed the rain. I’m happy I can experience this. I’m grateful you invited me so I could enjoy how special this is, so thank you Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi’s face returned to normal before he looked up and put a hand out himself. He felt the drop hit his hand and blinked a little more. He had tiny blush marks before he looked at Shuichi and carefully took his hand. Shuichi was surprised but looked at him, blinking himself.

Kokichi looked at him and smiled again, “I just want to walk together for a bit and enjoy the rain your way. If you don’t mind?”

Shuichi had a small blush on his cheeks and nodded, “I don’t mind.”

Kokichi let out another music note as he swung their arms together, “Great! While I have you I can tell you more about my evil organisation! You’re stuck in here so I don’t have to worry about you telling anyone, I’ll just kill you when we get out!”

Shuichi just sighed but still listened, happy to talk about Kokichi’s mysterious talent, picking out the lies and truths as best he could. Kokichi was hard to figure out, but he enjoyed moments like this. He enjoyed the challenge and wanted to do his best to unravel the puzzle and mystery of Kokichi Ouma.

He didn’t care he had little blush marks on his face, he really was happy like this. Maybe Kokichi had stolen his heart like he claimed before.

* * *

“Jeez, I’m soaked. And after you promised to keep me dry.”

Kokichi looked at himself and it was true. The two boys had been inside the simulation for an hour or so now and they had played a few games. Shuichi was soaked too, having had trouble keeping up with the umbrella and having dropped it a few times.

Shuichi let out a small sneeze, “Yeah, we should head back.”

The plum haired male nodded, looking around a bit one last time.

The bluenette blinked before sighing, “I looked, there’s no clues here.”

Kokichi then had a question mark over his head, “Huh?”

The ultimate detective started to walk them back, holding Kokichi’s hand again, “I figured you’d want to investigate this place. You always like to know what’s going on and have all the information. I’m glad you picked me to come with you though.”

Kokichi blinked a few times before looking at Shuichi’s hand that was holding his own. Shuichi hoped he hadn’t said anything wrong but Kokichi looked happy. He soon opened the cottage door and they were inside and out of the rain. Shuichi sneezed again and sighed, “We should log out now.”

Shuichi let go of his hand and went to log out, however he felt something grip his sleeve. He turned with confusion and saw Kokichi looking up at him, “.... Thank you. Saihara, I had a fun day. I may have started it just looking for a clue, but I did really have fun here. Honest truth.”

Shuichi smiled, not surprised by his music note anymore, “I had fun too, Ouma-kun. I would love to do it again if you would like to come with me?”

Kokichi smiled up at him, “It’s a date!”

Shuichi then felt Kokichi get close and poke his cheek with where his mouth would normally be.

“Chu!”

Shuichi blinked as Kokichi pulled away and winked. Shuichi then suddenly went bright red and saw pink steam come off him. Kokichi just giggled as he picked up the phone, “Wow, heart ahoge? Cute.”

He then held it to his ear.

“Ouma Kokichi.”

Shuichi watched as Kokichi vanished, leaving him still a blushing mess in the middle of the room, _‘Did-... Did Ouma-kun just kiss my cheek? I didn’t just imagine that right? Wait, I s-should log out!’_

Shuichi hurried to the phone and quickly picked it up, “S-saihara Shuichi.”

He was surrounded by a white light as he was logged out.

* * *

Shuichi was confused when he just saw all black when he came back, _‘Huh? Oh wait the visor is over my eyes still.’_

He quickly took off the visor and creaked his neck as it was stiff.

“Man, that sucked! Shumai was no fun at all Momota-chan!”

Shuichi turned to Kokichi who was still in his chair, “We knows you’re ly-”

He stopped however when he saw Kokichi’s face. For some reason, Kokichi now had a tiny moustache and cat whiskers on his face. Shuichi looked at Kaito who was trying to keep in a laugh.

Shuichi himself let out a tiny chuckle, making the leader instantly suspicious, “Why are you laughing?”

He glared and reached for his pocket, pulling out his monopad and using the surface as a mirror to look at his face. He blinked a few times as he studied his face before looking at Kaito, his face morphing into something inhuman. He was trying to do his demon face but with the whiskers it didn’t have its usual edge.

Kokichi still looked pissed however, “You have made a powerful enemy Momota-chan. I’ve been nice up until now. You better watch your back.”

Kaito looked a little worried, “It’s just a prank Ouma. You do these to me all the time! Have a sense of humour when it comes to yourself!”

Shuichi was still sniggering a little but recovered his composure, “Come on, I’ll walk you back to your room if you want?”

Kokichi pouted but nodded, “Just this once I’ll accept the offer. Get me back so no one sees me peasant!”

Shuichi just sighed, but he still couldn’t stop the faint smile on his lips.

* * *

As they walked down the flights of stairs Kokichi was lost in thought, _‘That really was fun. It was nice to hear Shumai laugh. He’s been working hard just like I have and it was nice to both get a break. His laugh was just the most adorable thing! I got to hear it! And he was so cute when he got all flustered after I ‘kissed’ his cheekI guess I owe Iruma a thank you for creating that world in the end.’_

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi and couldn’t help but tease him. A small mischievous smile covered his features, “I can’t wait to get married when we leave, nishishi!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but sputter then as his face went crimson, “Eh!? W-what?! Married?!”

Kokichi just laughed as his arms went around his stomach, “Pfff! That reaction! Perfect! I’m lying of course! We have to go on at least five more dates first before that!”

Shuichi was still red but he seemed to smile as they reached the dorms. Kokichi wondered if he was still thinking about the kiss but saw him just smile and stay as relaxed as he could, “Have a good evening Ouma-kun. Oh, alcohol will probably get the marker off the best. I’ll get you some from the school store room and drop it off just before the announcement. Medical stuff, not any to drink of course.”

Kokichi put a hand to his face and nodded, “Thank you, and that’s no lie.”

The leader quickly climbed up the stairs to his room, getting his key out. He waved at Shuichi one final time before disappearing inside. He carefully made his way across the room and to the front of his whiteboard. He just got a pen and drew a tiny little umbrella next to the word he’d already put under Shuichi’s picture.

_Trustworthy?_

He smiled to himself before hobbling over to his bathroom to clean off the marker on his face, _‘I really do enjoy the time I spend with Saihara-chan. I really want to escape with everyone, but I really want him to survive. I still have yet to work out what part of my memories are real and fake, but if D.I.C.E is real I want to take him to meet them. I will do whatever it takes to end this game permanently and reveal the mastermind before this stalemate ends.’_

He started to wipe his face with some soap, _‘But first things first, getting the idiot back. Maybe I can somehow hide his gel... Oh dye his hair bright green! Nishishi!”_

And so Kokichi continued planning, but he now had a warm feeling in his heart. He wasn’t sure how much he could let Shuichi in until their current problem was solved, but that he’d focus on beating the mastermind first. He was determined to win this game.

For him and his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the piece that inspired this story: https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628453183195430912/day-5-rainstars-for-saiouweek-i-had-a-lot-of
> 
> Anyway, I am now going on hiatus for a while, but when I return I will have my Rosario Vampire part 2 to post and my all new demon au! Look forward to seeing you all again soon after my much needed break! Hope you are all well and stay safe!


End file.
